El destino lo quiso así
by maylin.velastegui
Summary: ¿que haces en mi vida? , ¿me recuerdas? ,¿la traicion podria ser algo factibe para encontrar una respuesta?


Capitulo 1. Lagunas Mentales

Explicaciones :  
los personajes le pertenecen a Hiro Mashima por que si fueran mios todos los capitulos del anime serian gruvia y nalu *¬*  
2\. El personaje de Juvia narra específicamente en tercera persona y lo incluyo aqui ya que ella narrara la mayoría de la historia, por si alguien pregunta o no entiende.  
3\. Perdón por escribir cáncer pero es necesario para la trama de la historia 7u7  
Bien entonces comencemos con la historia!

.  
Hoy, era un día muy especial para nosotros, cumplíamos tres años de casados. Iba a ir con Erza san al supermercado a comprar las cosas de las cena de esta noche, no podía creer que realmente mi esposo Gray sama y yo estuviésemos juntos después de tantos acontecimientos

.

Cinco años atrás  
Era una mañana con fuertes nubarrones, estaba recostada en un sofá pero que hacia Juvia en un sofá ? Donde había parado a llegar a noche ? Un olor a pan tostado me llamo la atención de Juvia, de-pronto unos pasos se escucharon y lentamente fueron haciéndoselo a mi, alguien se recostó suavemente en el sillón esperando ver mi cara de felicidad? Era un joven de cabellos negros y unos ojos caídos que lo hacían ver peculiarmente guapo? Atractivo? Pero esperen era el prometido de mi mejor amiga Lucy?  
Que estaba haciendo yo allí con el anoche, acaso era algún tipo de broma sarcástica ? Pensé "lo siento por invadir tu casa así, creo que me perdí"  
Gray : veo que ya despertaste espero que te sientas mejor  
Juvia : Que si me siento mejor ? Juvia no recuerda estar enferma o sentirse mal. al instante que intente pararme una pequeña sensación recorrió mi cuerpo, se sentía extraño, y esperen que paso con mi vestido que lleve a noche !?  
En mi mente solo se encontraban pequeñas lagunas mentales que solo avecinaban malos recuerdos que no hubieron haber pasado el día anterior.

.

Flashback  
Estaba feliz regresaba de mi largo viaje por el Caribe traje Recuerdos, postales de la ciudad en la que me encontraba, sabia que a Lucy le gustaba tanto la ropa que pensé que seria bueno traerle varios vestidos elegantes, casuales, jeens y algunas blusas, para el gran día de su cumpleaños y el regalo de Juvia para ella debía ser un poco mas que eso, más especial así que finalmente tome una de nuestras fotografías de cuando éramos niñas y cuando empezó nuestra amistad, ella era una niña elegante y refinada, su padres eran millonarios que al contrario de Juvia que no tenia padres ni mucho dinero, que simplemente gracias a mis estudios logre conocerla en la academia Magnolia, en donde compartimos todo nuestro tiempo juntas.  
A los quince años, cuando los padres de Lucy murieron en un accidente de transito, me pidió que viviera con ella, menciono que no quería que la llamase mas amiga si no hermana y que yo ya no me preocupara mas por el dinero solo en estudiar y sacar adelante nuestros sueños, para poder mantenernos a nosotras mismas.  
Todo lo que recorrimos juntas es mejor que todos los recuerdos tristes que tuvo Juvia, Lucy mi mejor amiga no se compara a nada lo que Juvia hubiera podido tener algún día. simplemente ella había sido lo mejor de mi vida era mi hermana, y aunque yo estuviera lejos , ella siempre se preocupaba por mi e incluso me llamaba varias veces para ver como seguía con mi nuevo trabajo como cirujana ,si lo estaba haciendo bien o tenia complicaciones ,los correos constantemente, en mi bandeja de entrada tenian muchos saludos y planes para encontrarnos en año nuevo, navidad, cumpleaños o aniversarios,así que esta fecha era algo muy especial ya que eran seis meses de no vernos y Juvia extrañaba a Lucy y los momentos que pasaban juntas era algo desesperante para Juvia que pensé " volveré y me quedare con Lucy y desperdiciare su dinero y toda una costosa carrera" básicamente estar lejos de mis seres queridos era muy difícil para mi así que estaba deseosa de verla de nuevo y ver su futuro y como había desarrollado su carrera como cocinera, ya que era tan hábil que Juvia quedaba como trapo viejo a lado de Lucy ella si que tenia talento para eso y quería probar uno de sus platillos.  
Llegue al aeropuerto y tome un vuelo hasta Japón, simplemente Lucy me espero hasta que llegara y nos saludamos como cuando no ves a alguien después de diez años o mas.  
Lucy: Juvia me alegro de que estés tan bien y no has cambiado nada eres la misma chica sonriente y guapa de la que me despedí ese día, no sabes cuanto te he extrañado.  
Juvia: Lucy Juvia te ha extrañado mucho no puedo creer que me hayas dejado hacer tonterías e ir por diferentes países para formar mi carrera, si Juvia esta mas lejos de Lucy no soportara esto dije entre lagrimas de alegría  
Lucy: Juvia todo lo hice por tu bien esas practicas te serviran mucho en el futuro y ahora que volviste no te quiero perder de nuevo.  
Juvia: Lo se Juvia lo entiende, pero después de no vernos por tanto tiempo tu tampoco has cambiado solo que dejaste crecer tu cabello y ahora es mas hermoso de lo que lo recordaba.  
Lucy: he decidido escoger mi cabello largo por que ya no tengo preocupaciones ya estas aquí y quiero que volvamos a vivir como antes, y tu también lo has hecho mmm te hace ver mas madura  
Juvia : Lucy cambiando de tema Juvia quiere saber quien es el apuesto muchacho con el que estas cogida de la mano, dije picara mente, Juvia esta celosa mencione entre palabras sarcásticas y risas. A lo que Lucy reacciono al instante, los dos obtuvieron un leve sonrojo carmesí que podía notarse de cerca a lo que el chico se acogió mas sobre la mano de Lucy y me miro fijamente con esos ojos grises notoriamente apagados.  
Lucy: Juvia te presento a Gray mi futuro esposo, Gray ella es Juvia mi mejor amiga de la que te he contado tanto.  
Juvia: espera espera prometido? que eso de que se van a casarse! hice un puchero notable, Lucy por que no le habias contado a Juvia sobre esto, pero entiendo que era una sorpresa ¡ felicidades !estime con una sonrisa y por cierto, mucho gusto gray-sama.

La verdad es el novio de mi amiga era muy apuesto, a pesar de no fijarme en alguien en especial, aunque algunos hombres no me habían llamado la atención, Gray sama tenia un tipo de aura especial que alegraba a Juvia era un poco malhumorado pero se sentía bien estar cerca suyo, era como si Juvia lo conociera de toda la vida y mas ahora pertenecerá a alguien mas de mi familia siendo el esposo de mi hermana que, sera como mi propio hermano, yo espero que esa aura especial sea para siempre y que ella sienta la felicidad acompañarle por el resto que lleve con Gray sama.  
Gray: Gray sama ? Solo llámame Gray mucho gusto Juvia.  
Gray sama se acerco a mi y beso mi mejilla tierna mente en gesto de gratitud.  
Juvia : No se preocupe Gray sama Juvia le dirá así por respeto.  
Lucy : Que les parece si vamos a comer un poco.  
Gray : Yo se de un lugar que les gustara mucho.  
Juvia: Juvia quiere probar los exquisitos platillos de Lucy.  
Juvia : Muy pronto los probaras pero ahora vamos a una cafetería.  
Yo asentí con la cabeza nos subimos a un automóvil azul que nos saco del aeropuerto, y fuimos hacia una pequeña cafetería en el centro de Tokyo se llamaba Fairy Tail Delivery cofee & cake.  
Era un nombre con un significado escondido cola de hada , me parecía interesante y me recordaba a cierto restaurante en el cual conocí a varios amigos en el  
Caribe Panthom Lord , Gageel y Levi que eran los dueños de aquel lugar tan hermoso, con una comida espectacular,de los que me hice amigad durante mi estancia ahí  
En la entrada yacía una pequeña pizarra con una hada roja en donde se escribía el menú del día, pastel de chocolate con fresas , café expreso, capuchino, o negro o , chocolate caliente con crema.  
Entramos y centre la mirada en un pequeño tocadiscos en donde se reproducía la canción si yo no te tengo a ti de hombres G

" yo no tengo nada que me haga sonreír, nadie que se enfade y nadie con quien discutir."

Derrepente una cabellera rosa se acerco a nuestra mesa tenia unos ojos salones que en si mismo expresaban vida y la misma llama de la felicidad.  
Natsu: Buenas tardes puedo tomar sus ordenes bienvenidos a Fairy Tail delivery, me llamo Natsu Dragneel.  
Pov Natsu  
Lucy: Buenos días Natsu tienes un nombre interesante te conosco de alguna parte ?  
Natsu : No lo creo pero tal vez algún otro día hubiera venido alguna otra vez por aquí ? Supongo dije confundido mientras miraba fijo a los ojos chocolates de Lucy, yo sabia que era ella, la reconocería a kilómetros, Lucy no había cambiado mucho su belleza espectacular me impacto desde que la vi pasar por la puerta del café, como olvidar a mi amiga de la infancia con la que compartí tanto pero parece que ella no me reconoce, tal vez por ese fatídico accidente que cambio nuestras vidas para siempre.

.

.  
Chan chan chan continuara buajajaja xD


End file.
